


An Average Day In LazyTown

by Gamesy



Series: Welcome To Lazy Town, A Place Where You Want To Stay [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, M/M, Recovery, Secrets, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesy/pseuds/Gamesy
Summary: Robbie is surprised when someone cares about his birthday





	1. An Average Day In LazyTown

Today was an ordinary day, even if it was Robbie Rotten’s birthday. This event meant nothing to the villain. Everything was normal in LazyTown to the tall man as he peered through his periscope. The brats were playing silly games and Mayor Meanswell was sucking up to Ms. Busybody as usual, but then Robbie noticed there was a lack of a certain blue kangaroo.

“Where is Sportaflop?!” exclaimed Robbie. “He usually checks on the little brats around this time of day and I can’t see his oversized blimp in the sky. Maybe he has left LazyTown FOREVER as a birthday present for me! But just to be sure…”

Robbie made the tiring journey out of his lair and went to where the kids were playing. The tall man stopped a ball the kids were playing with under his foot and then walked over to Stephanie. If anyone knows were Sportacus is, it is definitely the pink girl, Robbie thought to himself.

“Hey Robbie! Happy birthday!” said Stephanie in her extremely cheering voice. Her happiness made the villain cringe.

“Don’t worry about me and my day of birth, because I’m not here to make friends, Pinky. I came to ask where Sportakook is?”

“Sorry Robbie, I don’t know where he is, but he did say he had some important business to take care of.”

“He said he’ll be back later,” added Ziggy, lollipop in hand.

 

“So you mean he isn't gone forever?”

“Nope.”

Robbie noticed that the pink girl had a bit of a mischievous face as if she was hiding something. The computer boy dug his face into some sort of handheld device to avoid looking at the Robbie’s face, loud girl tried to hide a large smile underneath her two hands, and Stinky and sticky boy giggled quietly.

“What are you brats hiding!”

Ziggy composed himself from his giggle fit and said, “Sportacus has a-

“-shut up, Ziggy!” exclaimed all of the kids at once. 

“What does Sportacus have?!”

Trixie punched Ziggy playfully in the shoulder to remind him to keep his mouth shut. “Fine, I don’t care!” yelled Robbie as he began to move away.

The short candy boy ran in front of Robbie and pulled on his pants to get his attention. “Robbie how old are you?”

Without answering Ziggy, Robbie left the soccer field with a hmph. “Those stupid kids, keeping secrets from me,” Robbie growled to himself, “I should just make a truth ray and make them tell me!” 

The idea of a new machine melted away as the villain thought about Sportacus. Disappointment set in. Sportacus would be back with his disgusting sports candy and his constant flipping which annoyed him so much, but Robbie also felt relieved. He would have gotten bored if the kangaroo left forever. Sportacus gave Robbie his purpose of being villain number one.

Robbie was climbing the ladder down into his lair when suddenly an amazing smell hit him smack in the face. The aroma was that of sweet sugar and frosting. The scent was so overwhelming that Robbie let go of the ladder and fell the way down just to discover the source. In front of him stood a small cake on his work table with the words “Happy Birthday Robbie!” written in royal purple frosting. Sitting by the cake was a small note. It read, “Come to the town square at 8:08.” There was no name to be found on the piece of paper. “What is this, some kinda joke? No one gives a damn about my birthday, not even me!” Robbie was reluctant to eating the cake, but the smell got the better of him and he devoured the whole thing. Despite the cake’s small size, every piece gave him the satisfaction of an entire cake by itself.


	2. The Birthday Surprise

As the hours passed and the clock inched closer and closer to 8:08, Robbie began to worry. Pacing back and forth, the tall man thought up every single possibility. Robbie looked up to see that it was 8:00 and thought he had better get going. It was 8:05 as he sat on a bench in Town Square alone. Robbie looked up at the starry sky and noticed that Sportacus airship had returned. “Sportacus is probably in bed right now sleeping like a little baby.”

Suddenly, the blue elf jumped in front of the villain. “Hey, Robbie, happy birthday!”

Recovering from the jumpscare he was just given, the villain replied, “What?! Sportakook, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you someplace fun.”

“Where did you get the idea that I wanted to hang out with you, Sporatloon?”

“Well, you're always alone down in your lair and I didn't want you to be alone on your birthday, so I-”

“-What ever it is, absolutely not!” 

“Oh come on, Robbie, I got a great night planned for us. I wanted to wait till after 8:08, so the kids wouldn't bother you.”

Trying to come up with any excuse, to get out of this situation, Robbie stated “Well, shouldn't you be sleeping?”

“Robbie, I can spare one night of good sleep. Now come on we gotta get going,” replied Sportacus. He looked up to his airship and yelled, “LADDER!”

With no other choice, Robbie reluctantly helded on to Sportacus for dear life as the hero climbed the ladder and entered the air ship. Robbie had been in the blimp before, but this time it was different. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly felt different about the situation. Sportacus pulled out a chair for Robbie to sit in. Sportacus sat down at the steering wheel and began to pedal towards their destination.

The ship fell silent as Robbie watched Sportacus. Why is he being so nice to me. I remember on his birthday I just built a giant wall through town, made everyone in LazyTown hate each other, and I fed him a sugar apple. What did I do to deserve this?! The silence in the air ship finally ended. “So Robbie, did you like the cake I made? I almost passed out a few times making it just from the smell, but I knew that's the way you like it.”

Robbie frantically thought of words he could use to describe the cake without sounding like a fangirl.

“It was… good, but where did you learn to bake a cake? You hate sweets!”

“There is always a way. I just had to do the cooking by the book.”

“The pink child helped you, didn't she?”

“... Oh look we’re here!” shouted Sportacus.

Robbie jumped back into Sportacus’s arms as he climbed down the ladder. They were in a quiet field of trimmed grass. The tall man was surprised to see two blankets outstretched on the lawn. The villain glanced over to the elf where he saw a huge smile that rivaled Stephanie’s.

“Robbie, quick sit down, they should be starting any second now.”

Robbie silently sat down on one of the blankets. It was soft to the touch just like his chair back home.

“Ok, now lay down and look up.” said Sportacus as he laid down next to Robbie.

All Robbie could see was the same starry sky he saw in the town square. Before the villain could question what was going to happen a firework lit up in the night sky. He let out a small yelp, to witch Sportacus giggled slightly. It startled Robbie at first, but as the rainbow colored explosions continued, the noise didn't bother him. The moment was exciting and peaceful simultaneously. The colors were bright as they danced across the sky. Robbie liked the fireworks that resembled willow trees in particular. He realized that his face must have looked so foolish because of his jaw hanging wide open.

Robbie glanced over at Sportacus, who had the same awe struck face he had. He’s sitting still! I thought I’d never see the day. He looked back up to the sky when he felt Sportacus’s arm touch his own.

“Oh sorry, Robbie.”

“It’s fine Sportacute. Your arm is nice and warm.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t mean to say that!” 

Robbie could not believe what he just said. That sounded so stupid, he thought to himself as his cheeks grew bright red. Stupid, stupid, stupid! His face strangely began to hurt. It must have been because he was mentally beating himself up for saying something so ridiculous. He didn't understand how he felt. He thought that the hero and the villain were supposed to hate each other, but that was not the case at all. In this moment, there were no labels binding the pair. They were simply to beings sharing each other's company. The moment blurred the lines to the point where Robbie did not know how to feel anymore. Robbie He began to tremble, tears growing in his eyes.

Robbie felt Sportacus move closer to him, which made his shivering worse. He could barely breathe. The hero felt the same way as his neighbor, but he was determined to get closer to him. 

“Are you cold?” asked the elf.

Words could not escape the villain's mouth.

“Don’t worry, I can fix that.”

Robbie suddenly felt the warm soothing touch of lips on his cheek. Sportacus could taste the salty tears Robbie was producing. The villain exhaled loudly as his worries left him all at once. The sting loving sting of the kiss lingered far longer then the duo expected. The tall man moved even closer to the blue man. They held hands as they both looked up at the light filled sky together. The fireworks became more magnificent, signifying the grand finale. In bright purple letters the fireworks spelled out “Happy Birthday Robbie!”

The duo spent another hour sitting beneath the night sky keeping eachother warm. There were no words spoken at all. Sportacus’s body heat was a natural blanket, protecting Robbie from the slight breeze. As the stars glittered overhead Robbie’s eyes grew heavy. His mind drifted off into slumber before he could protest.

Robbie awoke with the sun in his eyes on the fluffy blanket. Sportacus was still sleeping beside him. Poor thing, he should have gotten more sleep last night, thought Robbie. Sportacus let out a mighty yawn and stretch.

“Good mourning, Robbie. Did you enjoy your birthday?”

Robbie replied, “Best birthday ever.”


	3. Guilt

“Sportacus, drop me off behind the billboard.” said Robbie as he pointed out through the large window of the Airship.

“Why’s that, Robbie?” 

“Jesus, do I need to spell it out for you! I don’t want those little brats seeing me climbing out of your airship, dammit!”

“I see someone is a little cranky today.”

“I’m not cranky sportaloon! Just do it, please.”

“Sure thing, Rob.”

Did he just call me Rob? WTF!

The ship landed next to Robbie’s lair and they exited standing next to the entrance. Robbie was quick to start opening the hatch into his home, when Sportacus asked, “No goodbye, Robbie?’

“Oh, sorry. Bye” 

“No need to be so hasty.” 

Sportacus grabbed the villain by the hand and pulled him for a small hug. The same feeling of anxiety washed over him again. Sportacus's body was hot to the touch and his muscles held him with kind affection. The prompt hug felt like years to Robbie. The blue man took a step back. 

“See ya later, Robbie!”

With that Sportacus was gone in the blink of an eye. The tall man slowly entered his lair and sat in his large orange chair. Robbie sat still for many hours thinking of the kiss and the hug he had received from Sportacus. Out of all of the gifts he had been bequeathed in the past day, Sportacus’s attention was the best. 

Robbie had always had a soft spot for Sportacus, even if didn’t show. The thoughts that swam in his mind made him sick to his stomach. The villain alway had to repeat to himself over and over again, “Sportacus and I, a couple, Ha! That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever come up with.” The tall man continued to lie to himself, so he wouldn't feel any remorse for his actions against the hero, but know that Sportacus showed signs of liking him back, the guilt started to eat away at him from the inside.

In all of his life Robbie had never been given such kind and honest affection, not even from his own mother. “Why is he so nice to me?” Robbie screamed to himself. “I’m Robbie fucking Rotten! I’m the villain of LazyTown that everybody hates, so why is he being so kind to be?! It’s infuriating!” In an outburst of rage Robbie turned over his chair and pushed all of his prized inventions from his work table. He went on to completely trash is lair to get out his frustration. Once his rampage was over, Robbie walked back over to his invention table and placed his hand on it. Tears began to flow from his eyes. I’m such a terrible person. 

Robbie made a long list of all the bad things he had done in the past. The paper outstretched through the room. The worst in his opinion were the times he affected Sportacus directly, like when he wiped his memory, turned him into a little boy, and every time he fed the elf a sugar apple. Robbie felt horrible. I don’t deserve any love or kindness, so why does he treat me this way? The way he looks at me, it makes me want to be buried alive so I don’t have to look at him. I’m a terrible person. Robbie felt as if he had to be punished, but no one in LazyTown would even consider castigating him even if they did hate him. Maybe I should take punishment into my own hands.


	4. What Have You Done?

It had been one week since Robbie’s birthday surprise. Despite the villain’s enjoyment of his gifts, Sportacus worried for him. The blue elf began writing letters after two days had passed without seeing Robbie; to which he got no reply. Sportacus knew Robbie got pleasure out of being alone sometimes, but it was extremely out of the ordinary for the tall man not to be causing trouble of some kind. 

Sportacus flew down into LazyTown. With a few effortless flips the blue elf arrived where the kids were playing. “Hey guys!” said Sportacus with his fists at his sides.

“Hey, Sportacus!” replied everybody simultaneously.

“Have there been any sightings of Robbie, Pixel?” asked Sportacus desperately. 

“Sorry, Sportacus. I’ve set up as many cameras as possible and he hasn't shown up on any of them,” Informed Pixel. 

“We haven't even seen his periscope popping up,” added Ziggy.

“Well, thanks for trying guys, I appreciate it.”

“Sportacus, I’m sure he’ll show up at some point. You know Robbie… he likes to be alone,” said Stephanie in a reassuring tone.

“Thanks, Stephanie, but he has never been gone this long. I’m getting a little worried.”

Stingy, with his chin held high, said, “You know, Sportacus, maybe it's better that he’s gone. You won’t have to work as hard to save anyone anymore because he won’t be messy with us.”

“Stingy, that's an awful thing to say! Even if Robbie Rotten causes problems, we shouldn't wish for him to leave forever!” snapped Stephanie. “Sportacus, you should go check on Robbie and see how he’s doing.”

Sportacus’s face lit up with determination as he said “Stephanie, you're absolutely right. I’m going to see Robbie. Bye guys!” 

“Bye, Sportacus!” replied the group of children. 

The blue elf ran as fast as he could to Robbie’s home. The hero was excited to see his friend, the villain. He was hoping they could talk about relatable grownup issues that the kids wouldn't understand. Sportacus’s brain exploded with fun things to talk about. Cooking, family, hobbies, anything would work for a good conversation. Sportacus only knew Robbie on the surface, so this was the perfect time to dig deeper. 

Sportacus stopped dead in his tracks when his chest started vibrating and lighting up like there was no tomorrow. The shaking was large enough to start an earthquake and the blinking could cause blindness if you looked straight at it. The crystal on his chest was warning him of someone needing his help, but Sportacus had never seen it this erratic. In his mind he could see a faint vision of a breathless body and a rope. “It’s Robbie!” shouted Sportacus. 

Faster than a lightning bolt, the hero sprinted to the villain’s lair. He climbed down the ladder and entered the pitch black room. He searched frantically for a light switch using the glow of his crystal. Once a switch was found, the blue elf turned around to address the danger. What stood in front of Sportacus was a horrific image. From a noose hanging from the ceiling dangled a ghostly pale Robbie. Sportacus stood in horror from what he saw in front of him. The elf jumped with all of his might and yanked the rope from the ceiling. Robbie’s body fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Sportacus rushed to his side and assessed the situation. Sportacus put his ear to Robbie’s chest to find that there was no heartbeat. Without hesitation Sportacus began CPR. He felt ribs crack under his large hands as he pumped over Robbie’s heart. Breathe! Breathe! Repeated Sportacus in his head. The hero panicked as minutes past with no response from the breathless villain. “Breathe Robbie! C’mon, breathe dammit! I can’t lose you!”

With one last pump of the chest, Robbie began to cough and finally breathe. His breathing stabilized as Sportacus held Robbie in his arms and cried softly. The elf looked at Robbie’s face and noticed color had returned. Why would Robbie do something like this? Sportacus thought to himself. I thought I knew Robbie, but I would have never considered him a person who would consider suicide. Poor Robbie. A few minutes later, Sportacus caught a glimpse of Robbie’s eyes opening slightly. His eyes were so full of pain and sadness. The villain mustered up enough strength to mumble one word, “Sporta…” as he soon closed his eyes out of pure exhaustion. The hero held the villain on the floor of the cold lair until his crying stopped. 

“Robbie, I promise I won’t rest until your back to your old self again.” The man that became my best friend.


	5. Comfort In The Sky

He awoke in a bed as soft as a cloud and in a room as white as snow, as the smell of fresh fruit danced in his nose. The ambiance was tranquil as he breathed quietly. Robbie whispered to the ceiling, “Am I dead?” 

“Robbie!” 

Sportacus’s yell rattled Robbie’s head. The noise was painful. The villain flinched violently and was soon shaken by a deep pain in his chest. Every time he breathed his ribs ached. “Shut up before my head splits open!” screamed Robbie.

“Oops! Sorry, Robbie,” whispered Sportacus, “How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

“I bet, the doctor said I shattered four of your ribs, sorry.”

“Jesus, you could have been more gentle, Sportaloon.”

“Robbie, I had to. If I didn't push hard enough on your chest, you would have died.”

“Died?”

In an instant Robbie’s awareness of the situation returned to him. Thats right, after a week of unbearable agony and sadness, I finally hung myself, Robbie thought to himself. Sportacus must have saved me and brought me to his airship. “Sportacus why didn't you just leave me alone? I would have been out of your hair for good.”

“Dammit, Robbie!” exclaimed Sportacus as anger boiled inside of him.

That was the first time anyone had ever heard Sportacus swear. It was so intimidating, so Robbie cowered under the blanket of the bed that he laid in. “Do you think of no one but yourself? Did you even consider how your actions would affect others?” said the elf as his voice rattled with concern.

“Everybody in Lazy Town would have been better off without me. All I do is just cause trouble wherever I go. I don't deserve anyone’s kindness, you blue buffoon!”

“Robbie, is that what you think? No one hates you. During the week after your birthday the kids and I were worried about you. I wrote letters to you everyday. Heck, I could barely sleep.”

“Did you tell the little brats about me?”

“I sure did, and they're worried sick. look what the ‘little brats’ made for you.”

Sportacus pointed to a table by the bed. On the table stood a gigantic card with decorations of all kinds. Sportacus opened the card to reveal all of the kids’ names and a short note at the bottom which read, “Get Well Soon, Robbie!” Tears started to form in the tall man’s eyes. “What have I done? It’s true, I am a terrible person.”

“Robbie, stop with that. You're not terrible person. If you realized how many good things you’ve done you'd be pretty surprised.”

“What good have I ever done, Sportaflop?”

“Well, there was the time you found Stephanie's diary and gave it back, or the time you warned everybody about the huge snowball that was flying straight towards us on Christmas eve. 

“That’s only two examples-”

“-I’m not done, Robbie. You came to Ziggy’s birthday party and gave him a gift, and best of all you make the kids laugh.”

“I do?”

“Yep. the kids are always telling me that they wish you’d play with them because you’re so funny.”

“I guess I have done some good things, but that still doesn't excuse the bad things I’ve done. I’m still a terrible person, Sportacus, and you shouldn't bother with me.”

“Robbie, you may have done bad things in the past, but…”

Robbie could already see this one coming because of Sportacus’s eyes. They had an unusual glow to them when he showed Robbie affection. His eyes grew relaxed and almost asked the villain for permission. Robbie’s eyes must have replied “yes” back to him, so Sportacus leaned in for a kiss. Instead of hesitating like he did the past times, Robbie gladly leaned in as well. 

This kiss was different from Sportacus’s last attempts at affection. Robbie felt relaxed and comfortable instead of crippling anxiety. It felt as if a barrier was broken. Sportacus’s mighty hammer had finally broken through stone wall Robbie kept between them. “Would I be doing this to a person I thought was bad?” whispered Sportacus into Robbie’s ear.

This embrace grew into something more than just a average kiss. It allowed the two souls to explore one another. Curiosity began to top as the two began to take part in other things besides kissing. Lip on lip became tongue on tongue as they clung to and groped eachothers loose clothing. Sportacus got closer to as Robbie leaned further and further back on the bed. Soon Sportacus was completely on top of him. 

The motions grew quicker and more aggressive. Robbie felt like he was truly in heaven, until Sportacus’s weight became apparent to his weak ribs. Their two mouths were still well in the process of making out, and Robbie did not want it to stop. The pain in his chest made him scream which finally released their lips from their grasp. “Sportacus you're going to crush me!” The elf’s hazy eyes soon popped back into reality. Seeing that Robbie was in pain, Sportacus instinctively jumped off of the villain and landed with a large thump on the ground. 

“You could have killed me, you nitwit!” yelled Robbie.

With a sassy tone in his voice, Sportacus replied, “But I thought you wanted to die, Robbie.”

“Well, not any more. Sportacus, I’m sorry… for everything. I just was so-”

“-Apology accepted.”


	6. Robbie’s Recovery

This is gonna be a long month, Robbie thought to himself. He would be able to move around by himself without pain in about a four weeks. He hadn't eaten since he woke up, so Sportacus had made him a huge breakfast platter. In front of him were scrambled eggs with spinach and mushrooms, a side of grapes a banana, and a glass of orange juice. “Eat, Robbie. Your body is weak and you need to eat healthy. Doctor’s orders.”

“You mean your orders, Sportaflop! It’s too healthy! Can’t I have some pancakes or waffles?”

“Sorry, Robbie, if you want to get better faster then you’ll eat what I gave you.”

Sportacus gave him those affectionate eyes again. They were so damn blue, they were just like a cloudless sky. No person in the universe could say no to those puppydog eyes. “Ugh, fine!” Robbie lifted a bite of the scrambled eggs into his mouth. The eggs were tolerable, but the spinach and mushrooms stung his tongue like a wasp. With the bite a food still in his mouth, Robbie faced Sportacus with a fake smile. Robbie let out a loud “hmmmm.” and rubbed his belly.

“Swallow it, Robbie.” 

With one large gulp the food was gone. “Sportacus, that was terrible,” complained Robbie.

“You’re being a drama queen. I promise it will get better as you get used to it.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Robbie managed to finish his plate and the rest of the food he was given. Robbie’s sheer hunger was able to prevail over the disgustingness of the taste. “See, Robbie, don’t you feel better now that you’ve eaten something.”

“Yes, but only because I was starving before.”

“Well, now that you’ve finished you get a reward. I had pixel help me install a television for your convenience.”

From the ceiling came a huge flat screen TV. It made Robbie’s TV at home look like a dwarf. The tall man gasped as his eyes lit up amazement.

“Thanks, Sportabuddy! Let me see the remote.” 

Robbie went to his Netflix account. It had been awhile since he enjoyed a true marathon, but now was the perfect time. Robbie began browsing the options of movies and shows to kick of the Netflix binge.

“Robbie, why don’t you just pick one. I’m sure any of them are good,” said Sportacus while performing pushups.

“You buffoon, there is a true science to this. If I don’t pick the right show, I’m gonna be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.” 

With one swift motion Sportacus grabbed the remote from Robbie’s hands. “Hey!”

“If you won’t make up your mind, then I’ll chose.”

Without even thinking, Sportacus chose the first thing he saw on the screen. “Absolutely not, I refuse to watch ‘The Flash’. He’s a superhero for crying out loud.”

“He’s a superhero!?” Said Sportacus with child-like amazement in his eyes “Then I guess I made a good choice!”

“Fine! But just one episode, then we’ll watch something different.”

What followed was not one episode, but all of them. The elf was amazed how long the flash could run without eating sports candy. He would constantly ask, “Robbie, you think I could run that fast?” or “Robbie, you think I could jump that high?” to which the villain would always reply “It’s just a show, Sportaloon, now sit down you're blocking the TV.” Sportacus had a difficult time sitting still while watching the show. 

Every time something exciting or dangerous happened, which happened a lot, Sportacus would jump up out of his seat. He would mimic the moves of the characters like a little kid, which amused Robbie. It was endearing to see the elf get into something that wasn't sports related. 

The fun was interrupted when Sportacus’s crystal started to beep. “Looks like it’s time for you to go be the hero, Sportacus.”

“Thanks, Robbie. Keep it paused until I get back.”

“Sure thing.” 

With a quick dab and a flip Sportacus was gone. At the end of the day, as 8:08 rolled around, Sportacus took out a very uncomfortable looking cot. “You’re gonna sleep on that thing?” asked Robbie as he cringed at the dirty mattress

“Of course. I don’t mind.”

Robbie looked down at the cloud like bed he laid in. In was larger than a twin, but he still pondered if it could fit two people. Robbie wrapped his hands around his arms and said, “You know, Sport, I’m a little cold. Would you mind warming me up?”

Sportacus put on charming smile, and he replied without hesitation, “Absolutely.” 

Keeping his hat, the elf got changed into a t-shirt and boxers, and gently laid himself next to Robbie in the bed. It took a few tries to get a comfortable configuration, but in the end, the two found themselves perfectly placed. “Are you not going to take your hat off.” asked Robbie.

“I want to keep it on.”

“Whatever you say, Sportasnuggle.”

That name, made Sportacus laugh hard. “Thank you, Robbie.”

“For what?”

“For letting me take care of you.”

“Uh… no problem. Good night, Sportasnore.”

“Goodnight, Robbie.”

Robbie was having so much fun spending time with Sportacus. With each following day, this routine became a ritual. Three shitty meals a day, lots of Netflix, and best of all watching Sportacus workout. Robbie would miss the elf when he left to save someone, but he would always keep the show paused until he got back. Bed time was of course at 8:08 for some weird reason the villain could never understand. Sportacus would sleep next to Robbie in bed and exchange a hug and a kiss. It was Robbie’s favorite part of the day. The month blew past quickly, too quickly. Robbie was gonna miss this fun filled time with Sportacus, but there was one way to keep the enjoyment going. On the last day of the villain’s stay, he looked at the elf with nervous eyes.

“Uh, Sportacus, I just wanted to say, thank you. I’m going to miss spending time with you.”

“Robbie, we live in the same town. It’s not like we’re not going to see eachother again. I promise we’ll hang out everyday.”

Robbie was overjoyed with what Sportacus just said, but he managed to keep his composure. With uncertainty, the tall man replied, “Like… a date?” 

“Absolutely!”


End file.
